Popcorn Kisses
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Oneshot set in the "Miracles" universe. Max and Zoe take their 3 children to see "Night At The Museum 3-Secret of The Tomb". General fluff.


Popcorn Kisses

**A/N**

**So I went to see the third "Night at The Museum" movie a few days ago, and a child was chattering on near where I was sitting and this one shot popped into my head... Set in the Miracles universe, the twins are about 3 and Maddie's 2, enjoy!**

**I guess this contains minor spoilers for the film, if you haven't already seen it (it is brilliant!)**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

Zoe had been promising her three children, Sophia, Ethan, and Madison, for weeks that they were going to go and see "Night at The Museum: Secret Of The Tomb" for weeks now, and finally she and Max had booked the day off work when the little ones weren't at nursery or Zoe had paperwork to do, so they could go and see it.

"Okay, so we have: Nappies, snacks, toys, cuddle blankets, dummies, and drinks." Max announced.

"I think that's everything" Zoe made her way into the kitchen, leading Sophia by one hand and she was supporting Madison, who was clinging on to her mother like a monkey, with the other.

"Maddie, what's the matter?" Zoe let go of Sophia's hand and cuddled Madison.

"Tired" Maddie muttered.

"I know, you can have a big snooze in the cinema" Zoe reassured her.

"Don't say that! We're paying for them-and us- to see it!" Max said.

"Yeah, but Madison is the sleepiest toddler in the world." Zoe countered, setting her daughter down.

"Hmm" Max said as Ethan tapped him on the arm. "What's up?" he asked his son.

"When are we going to see the film?" Ethan demanded.

"Soon! Mummy promised!" Sophia hadn't been paying attention to the conversation up to this particular point.

"Yes, Soph, that's right!" Zoe praised. "Ethan, stop fiddling with your coat button, and can you and Sophia go and wait by the big front door?" She asked.

The twins nodded and obliged.

"Are you looking forward to the film?" asked Max as he picked up the items they'd almost forgot: two bags of popcorn.

"Yeah, actually. It's the last one though, so I'll probably cry." Zoe answered.

"You cry at every film!" Madison piped up.

"That's very true" Max smirked. Zoe smacked him.

"I don't cry at... er..." Zoe struggled to find an example.

"See!" said Max triumphantly, sweeping Madison into his arms "You couldn't find an example!"

Madison giggled, Zoe looked rather offended. "You two, stop it! Otherwise no popcorn, I'll eat it all!" She huffed, and swept past them, into the hall.

"Ooh dear" Max grinned, then followed her, Maddie in his arms.

"Mummy's angry" the two year old stated.

"She'll get over it" Max promised.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Zoe, it was just a joke" Max said on the way.

His wife smiled. "It's fine Max, I know you're only joking. I love you"

"I love you too."

They got to the cinema and Ethan and Sophia got out.

"I'll carry Maddie, seeing as she's quite tired, you can get the tickets and everything." Zoe decided as she herded Sophia and Ethan onto the pavement, out of the way of upcoming cars.

Zoe led the little party into the cinema, and Max got the tickets, and they went to find their seats.

"The attractive one from Downtown's in this" Zoe mused as she doled out popcorn to each of her children.

"Aren't I attractive?" Max pretended to look her.

"Very. But Dan Stevens is extremely attractive" Zoe teased.

"Pfff" Max answered. Zoe sat back in her seat, and swiped Max's popcorn box.

"Hey, you have your own box!" protested Max.

"You can have mine then" Zoe said as she ate some popcorn.

"Cheeky" Max said, retrieving the box of popcorn that was originally Zoe's from the carrier bag and opening it.

Zoe leant against him. "You love me really!" she said, kissing him.

"I do, Spiderman." Max answered as the adverts came on the big screen.

A while later...

"No! Dexter the monkey can't die!" Zoe said.

"It's only a film!"

"I don't care! He can't die, he's the best one in it!"

"I thought you liked Lancelot?" Max enquired.

"Hmm" Soppy tears were forming in Zoe's eyes.

Max saw this and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sure it'll all be okay" He whispered into her ear. Zoe nodded and looked at her children. Madison was falling asleep, Sophia munching on some popcorn, and Ethan's attention was fixed completely on the film.

"I told you everything would be okay" Max said at the end of the movie.

"Yeah but the films are finished!" Zoe protested as she lifted a now sleeping Maddie out of her seat.

"All good things must come to an end" Max countered.

"Hmm..." Zoe answered.

"That was really good! When can we get the DVD?" Ethan butted in. Max and Zoe rolled their eyes simultaneously, it would be the only thing that Ethan would request to watch for weeks on end!


End file.
